Terrain d'affrontement
by little akary
Summary: Parce qu'après avoir entendu Erika divaguer un nouveau jeu se présente à l'esprit d'Izaya... et comme toujours c'est son très cher Shizu-chan qui prend... quoi que...


Première essai j'espère avoir réussi quelque chose de pas mal. ^^

* * *

><p>Il était rare que Shizuo se déplace jusqu'à Shinjuku, mais là en l'occurrence qui veut la fin veut les moyens. Et il avait besoin d'explication car ça sentait encore le très mauvais coup. C'était la troisième fois, consécutive, qu'il sentait que les choses tournaient bizarrement lorsqu'il poursuivait cette vermine que pouvait être Izaya. Là vous vous demandez sans doute ce que veut dire le bizarre, prenons simplement un exemple.<p>

« IZAYA ! »

Le cri avait retentit dans une des rues passantes d'Ikebukuro, personne n'était dupe quant à ce qu'il se passait. Une fois de plus Izaya était passé dans le quartier et avait croisé la route du blond en costume de barman. Bien sûr une course poursuite ne se fit pas vraiment attendre et les deux jeunes hommes se retrouvèrent à courir les long des rues. Rues qui se faisaient de moins en moins fréquentées, pour même finir dans un endroit où ils ne croisèrent plus personne. Si le blond avait été un peu plus attentif cela lui aurait sans doute paru légèrement étrange qu'Izaya choisisse de l'emmener plutôt sur un terrain aussi pauvre en gens. Pas que le fait qu'il y ait de la populace l'empêchait de lancer ses armes plutôt lourdes et contondantes habituelles mais au moins le brun pouvait se fondre facilement dans la masse pour disparaitre de sa vision. Mais ça Shizuo n'y faisait pas attention, comme à chaque fois que la vermine était face, ou tout du moins dans son champ de perception, il ne voyait presque plus que lui. Le reste ne rentrait pas en ligne de compte.

Puis soudain l'autre s'arrêta devant… un cul de sac. Le blond ricana un peu derrière lui. Même s'il n'avait plus aucun panneau ou distributeur sous la main cela ne l'empêcherai pas de finir cette nuisance pour l'humanité à la main. Il prit à peine le temps de se figer alors que l'autre lui disait :

« Et bien je ne pensais pas que tu me suivrais jusqu'ici Shizu-chan. T'aurais-je manqué peut-être pour que tu mettes tant d'acharnement à me suivre ?

-Je veux juste une fois pour toute débarrasser le monde de la pourriture que tu es. Qu'est-ce que t'as prévu encore ?

-Disons que j'ai réfléchit à quelque chose qu'on m'a dit. Et j'avais envie de tenter un nouveau jeu. »

Mais il n'eut le temps d'en dire plus que Shizuo s'était rué sur lui poing en avant. Pour lui pas la peine d'en dire plus, il savait qu'un nouveau jeu de toute façon ça finirai mal… pour lui comme pour les autres. Mais bien sûr il ne toucha rien, ce fut plutôt lui qui fut touché mais absolument pas comme prévu. Qu'on lui explique pourquoi la vermine venait de se coller à son dos ! Ses bras passant de chaque côté de son bassin ! Hein qu'on lui explique tient parce que lui ça lui passait bien au dessus de la tête.

« Que tu es violent Shizu-chan. Mais c'est vrai qu'on ne peut pas vraiment en demander plus à un être n'ayant qu'un cerveau protozoaire comme le tient.

-Lâche-moi tout de suite, grogna-t-il pour toute réponse.

-Et sinon quoi ? »

Le blond recula vivement pour rencontrer violemment le mur. Cependant à nouveau Izaya fut plus rapide et se retrouvait maintenant à nouveau devant lui secouant son index de gauche à droite avec une moue réprobatrice. Puis il eut un nouveau sourire sadique et profita que Shizuo s'était limite sonné lui-même pour s'enfuir.

Voilà c'était un exemple, mais des situations comme celle-ci il en avait vécu quelques autres encore. Ce n'était absolument pas normal et ça, même lui n'aimant pas spécialement réfléchir… n'ayant pas vraiment le temps non plus lorsqu'il était avec Izaya, oui ça le blond le sentait bien. Il y avait quelque chose de caché derrière et il voulait bien découvrir ce que c'était. C'est pourquoi ce soir-là il défonça presque la porte du bureau et accessoirement appartement de l'informateur de Shinjuku. Ce dernier, qui était à son bureau et donc juste en face de l'entrée, pencha la tête sur le côté légèrement surpris et plus par réflexe qu'autre chose il porta le regard vers sa veste… à l'entrée… où se trouvait sa lame à cran d'arrêt. Hum trop loin pour qu'il puisse l'attraper, ça c'était sûr. Ce n'était pas non plus comme s'il était désarmé. Alors le brun s'exclama d'une voix enjouée comme à son habitude :

« Je sais qu'il faut frapper à la porte avant d'entrée mais tu ne trouves pas que tu y as été un peu fort là, Shizu-chan ?

-La ferme !

-De bonne humeur à ce que je vois. Et donc que me vaut le déplaisir de ta venue ici ? Tu ne pouvais plus te passer de moi ?

-Je veux savoir ce que tu manigances !

-Que tu as une mauvaise opinion de moi Shizu-chan, remarqua-t-il faussement vexé.

-Je te connais c'est tout. Ton comportement est pas normal alors tu me dis et après je te refais le portrait.

-Pourquoi devrais-je m'abaisser à t'expliquer ce que je veux faire. Tu ne pourrais pas comprendre, quelqu'un avec un cerveau protozoaire comme le tient ne peux pas comprendre.

-D'accord alors j'te refais le portrait maintenant !

-Que de haine, pourquoi es-tu dans un tel état ? »

L'informateur s'amusa en voyant le blond entrer et s'approcher rapidement de son bureau. Il se leva alors par pur réflexe, parce que non il n'avait pas peur ce n'était qu'une simple information envoyée à son cerveau. Il contrôlait encore parfaitement la situation, et ce même si l'homme habillé en barman venait de le choppé par le col. Il n'avait absolument pas peur, du tout !

« Comme si tu savais pas ! Qu'est-ce que tu cherches en essayant de me chauffer comme tu l'as fait ?

-Oh c'est ça, comprit faussement l'informateur une lueur sadique dans le regard. Quoi ça te gêne ? Shizu-chan serait en fait encore vierge ?

-La ferme, râla l'autre.

-Ou alors tu aurais peur d'y prendre goût ? demanda-t-il prenant une voix plus sensuelle sans avoir trop de complication. Ne Shizu-chan ?

-Bien sûr que non. Je te déteste ! contra-t-il hésitant tout de même à l'entente de cette voix qu'il ne connaissait pas à l'informateur.

-Mais l'un n'empêche pas l'autre, susurra de nouveau l'autre se délestant sans trop de difficulté de la poigne sur son T-shirt. Puisque tu sais après tout moi aussi je te déteste. »

Le blond plissa les yeux et une veine pulsa sur sa tête. Cette vermine se foutait encore royalement de lui ! Le garde du corps serra le poing et l'envoya vers là où se trouvait encore une seconde avant le brun. Mais encore une voix ce dernier avait été plus rapide que lui, et se retrouvait maintenant dans son dos. Deux mains inquisitrices se baladant sur ses hanches, un torse collé à son dos. Shizuo se tendit directement et envoya un coup de coude vers l'arrière.

« Encore de la violence, ne sais-tu rien faire d'autre Shizu-chan ? demanda l'informateur qui s'était reculé précipitamment encore une fois.

-La faute à qui vermine ?

-Pourtant je te propose un autre terrain d'affrontement, sans violence, contra-t-il choquant totalement le blond qui pour le coup laissa passer un léger rougissement.

-Qu… Mais ça va pas !

-Si pudique, s'en serait presque touchant… si bien sûr ce n'était pas toi Shizu-chan. Mais peut-être avais-je raison, tu n'as aucune expérience en la matière, hein ?

-Je t'emmerde.

-Sans doute avais-tu trop peur de les casser, ces pauvres choses qui avaient jeté leur dévolu sur toi… si quelqu'un même aurait pu faire ça, expliqua le brun regardant avec amusant les émotions qui passaient sur le visage du faux barman.

-La ferme !

-Mais ne t'en fait pas, tu n'auras pas ses craintes là avec moi, fit-il de nouveau avec une voix cajolante et on pourrait dire envoutante. Après tout ce n'est pas comme si tu avais peur de me casser, n'est-ce pas ? Et puis comme je ne t'aime pas… Veux-tu essayer Shizu-chan ?

La dernière question avait été murmurée par le brun contre le cou du blond qui n'avait pas bougé trop surpris pour ça. Puis finalement, encore une fois, les pulsions parlèrent pour Shizuo mieux que sa tête et il se retourna pour ravirent ces lèvres qui laissaient passer cette voix si envoutante. Ce n'était pas normal, il le savait mais là il n'y pensait plus. Tout avait presque quitté son cerveau n'y restait plus que cette envie irrésistible qu'avait crée l'informateur. Il était donc logique que ce soit lui qui répare sa faute, non ? Izaya sourit alors qu'il passait les bras autour du cou dans son futur amant. Il avait réussi, pari gagné !

Izaya grogna un peu en se tournant sur le côté. Ah ça oui il avait réussit, mais il n'avait pas prévu de se faire… enfin d'être en dessous. Même s'il aurait du le prévoir avec la force phénoménale que pouvait déployer l'autre, c'était sans doute un sursaut d'égo qui ne lui avait pas fait penser à cette possibilité. Et maintenant il ne pouvait que s'apercevoir que oui ça faisait mal ! Mais la chose à laquelle il s'attendait le moins était certainement que le blond venait de se redresser dans son dos.

« Maintenant tu m'expliques !

-Je t'ai dit je tentais un nouveau jeu.

-Tu n'es vraiment qu'un enfoiré Izaya.

-Etrange il y a peu tu aurais tenté de me frapper en disant ça Shizu-chan, te serais-tu adoucit ?

-Je te déteste toujours et la prochaine fois que tu mets les pieds à Ikebukuro je te fais la peau, on s'est comprit ?

-Tu remettras la porte en place en partant s'il te plait mon petit Shizu-chan. »

Un sourire étira les lèvres d'Izaya en entendant l'autre grogner. Il l'aurait bien accompagné pour voir comment il allait s'y prendre pour remettre une porte fendu en deux en place. Mais il préféra feindre le sommeil plutôt que d'avouer qu'il avait trop mal pour se lever encore. Après tout Shizu-chan était vraiment peu précautionneux mais c'était sans doute pour cette dangerosité que le jeu était plus intéressant. L'informateur se promit alors que ce ne serait pas la seule fois. Il ferait à nouveau tomber le blond, seulement parce que c'était amusant, il n'y avait rien d'autre derrière.

Tom trouva son garde du corps bien détendu durant toute la semaine. Et pour lui ça ne voulait dire qu'une chose. Soit son frère était passé. Soit il s'était trouvé quelqu'un… parce que oui il n'arrivait pas à imaginer Shizuo allait voir des filles faciles juste pour un coup. Et pourtant c'était à ça que ressemblait le plus l'humeur de son associé. Cependant il se demandait comment le blond avait dépassé son complexe avec sa force et enfin réussir à trouver quelqu'un qui avec qui il avait assez confiance pour ça. Tom était loin de se douter qu'il avait totalement tord sur ses déductions ou du moins en partie. Shizuo était bel et bien détendu depuis qu'il avait passé une partie de soirée avec Izaya, mais le brun était bien loin de ce que pouvait s'imaginer le collecteur de dettes. Heureusement d'ailleurs, qui aurait pu s'imaginer ça. Le blond quant à lui n'en parlait pas. Il ne voulait même pas y réfléchir, ni chercher à savoir pourquoi il était moins irritable, ça lui était profitable et bien soit il n'allait pas s'en plaindre ni en faire toute une montagne. Après tout comme l'avait dit l'informateur ce n'était qu'un autre terrain d'affrontement où il n'y avait pas besoin, du moins pas au possible, de violence pour faire taire l'autre. Shizuo sourit un peu en revoyant la tête presque indigné d'Izaya lorsqu'il avait prit les devant. Prévisible et en même temps imprévisible c'était pourquoi l'informateur ne l'aimait pas. C'était pourquoi ils pouvaient une nouvelle fois se permettre de remettre ça. Si des sentiments venaient se mettre au milieu alors ils ne pourraient plus appeler ça un champ de bataille mais véritablement faire l'amour… et ça, au moins ils étaient tout les deux d'accord, c'était hors de question.

Le garde du corps rentra assez las chez lui ce soir là. Il dina en regardant la télévision, plus pour avoir les informations qu'autre chose. Il eut à peine le temps de faire la vaisselle qu'on frappa à sa porte. De nouveau las il l'ouvrit sans se poser plus de question que ça. Ce qu'il vit en premier fut une bouteille de lait et alors il entendit :

« Shizu-chan, jouons encore un peu. »

* * *

><p>Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé? Est-ce que je peux retenter l'expérience?<p> 


End file.
